It is advantageous for arrays, such as radar arrays, to remain stable—impervious to disturbances caused by, as an example, vibrations. Arrays such as radar arrays are usually placed in a housing. The housing containing the array may be placed in a stationary location, such as a building. It may also be placed on a vehicle, such as an armored truck or a ship. While in any of these locations, the housing may be subject to physical disturbances, such as vibrations emanating from the operation of a vehicle on which the housing is placed. Such disturbances hinder the performance of the array, especially radar arrays.
A possible solution for stabilizing the array would be to use a comb strip, precisely cut, so that the grooves of the comb strip fit snugly across the elements of the array. However, the precision required to create such a comb strip causes increased costs in manufacturing. Further, small defects in the manufacture of the array or the comb strip leads to a reduced capacity to stabilize.
Another possible solution would be to combine the comb strip described above with epoxy to further stabilize the array. Epoxy would be placed within the gaps between the comb strip and the array elements. However, this leads to an increase of cost in manufacturing because epoxy must be manually added in every point where the bar and the elements of the array are connected. The comb strip-epoxy combination also leads to increased complexity in servicing the array since the epoxy must be cleared away before any servicing may occur.